The present invention relates to lamps, and particularly to an easily assembled lamp retaining device, wherein the inserting rod can be pulled out from a wire connecting box for transfer and storage by only using a smaller space. Furthermore, the user can assemble the inserting rod by just inserting the inserting rod into the wire connecting box.
Prior wire connection devices of lamps, such as wall lamps, stand type lamps, and ceiling lamps, use studs and nuts to lock the components. In assembly, not only the user is easy to be harmed, but also other locking tools (such as spanners, openers, etc.) are necessary. Moreover, in assembly, electric wires are easy to expose out and some dangers are induced. Thereby, the prior art is not suitable to be assembled by the user himself (or herself). In general, since in the prior art design, the wire is possibly exposed out if the assembly work is performed by the user, the manufacturer assembles the device in advance, namely, the wire box is assembled with inserting rods in the manufacturing process. However, this will induce that a large space is required for transferring and storing and thus cost is increased.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled lamp retaining device comprising a retaining seat at a lateral side of a wire connecting box, and an inserting rod inserted into the retaining seat. The wire connecting box has a via hole at a periphery thereof. A lateral side of the retaining seat extends with an inserting portion exactly passing through the via hole of the wire connecting box. A positioning ring is positioned at an interior of the wire connecting box for locking a portion of the inserting portion. One end of the retaining seat far away from the wire connecting box has two sliding grooves. One end of the inserting rod coupled to the retaining seat is installed with an inserting seat. Two sides of the inserting seat have stepped guide blocks. The guide blocks are exactly engaged with the two sliding grooves of the retaining seat. Thereby, the inserting rod can be pulled out from the wire connecting box for transferring and storage with a smaller space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled lamp retaining device, wherein a limiting ring is released, then the inserting rod can be pulled out. Thus it can be packaged and stored, the wire connecting box and inserting rod can be detached so as to reduce the volume for storing, transferring and packaging. Since the wire connecting box and inserting rod can be detached for reducing the space in transferring and storing, and the retaining seat inserted by the inserting rod is installed to the wire connecting box in advance. Thereby, the user need only insert the inserting rod into the wire connecting box and then lock the limiting ring and thus the assembly of the present invention is completed. No other stud, or tool is necessary in the assembly process.